


Flickering Light

by angel_in_me



Series: I Feel It Too [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Ну почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое, — она тяжело вздохнула, опустив взгляд на его руки.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Feel It Too [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Flickering Light

Рей никогда бы не подумала, что так быстро возненавидит миссии, на которых ей приходилось сопровождать Лею. Казалось бы, вот он её шанс посмотреть на галактику, увидеть своими глазами то, за что борется Сопротивление, наконец узнать, каково это жить в мире, где не приходится каждый день бороться за выживание: неважно с голодом или Верховным Лидером Первого Ордена.

Чандрила была идеальным примером. Прекрасная планета полная жизни: будь то бескрайняя синева океанов, яркая зелень лесов или шум многочисленных городов. Мир, словно бы сошедший с какой-нибудь голо-открытки. Мир, всегда поддерживавший Республику и боровшийся за демократию. За ценности, которые так отчаянно пыталось отстоять Сопротивление.

Но, глядя на собравшихся здесь людей, Рей невольно вспоминала рассказы Финна и Роуз о Канто-Байте, и не видела особой разницы. Возможно, виновата была усталость, которая свинцовой тяжестью поселилась в её теле. Это был долгий и утомительный день, но в отличие от самых первых миссий, когда всё казалось новым и захватывающим, Рей не чувствовала никакого удовлетворения от очередной дипломатической победы Сопротивления. Да, это означало, что у них будут новые ресурсы и корабли, что, скорее всего, их ждёт очередной наплыв новобранцев… И всё же она не чувствовала даже намека на радость в этот момент.

Рей обвела взглядом залу в поиске своих спутников. Лея сидела за столом с представителями разных планет. В самом начале встречи её представили почти каждому из них, но имена и лица слились в её памяти в одно смазанное пятно. Многие из них когда-то сидели в сенате Новой Республики в тот короткий промежуток времени, когда всем казалось, что Галактика наконец обрела покой. Теперь же они работали тайно, желая вернуть то, что отнял Первый Орден.

По же стоял в окружении небольшой толпы, которая увлечённо слушала его рассказ. Он умел привлечь людей. Его истории были полны увлекательных деталей (которые от раза к разу становились всё красочнее), он знал, когда нагнать напряжение, а когда разбить его шуткой. Ну и то, что у него была внешность, созданная для того, чтобы красоваться на агитационных постерах, тоже помогало.

Они оба были в своей стихии. А она…

Она никогда не чувствовала себя такой одинокой, как в этой комнате полной людей.

Рей внезапно стало слишком душно, словно бы из залы разом выкачали весь воздух. Рука метнулась к тугому вороту платья, который словно петля сжал ей шею. Бросив ещё один взгляд Лею и По, Рей поспешила выскользнуть прочь. Мимо любопытных взглядов зевак, которые, впрочем, не задерживались дольше, чем на мгновение. Мимо оживлённого шёпота радующейся толпы. В холодную тишину ночного сада, который опоясывал здание. Рей невольно обернулась, глядя на высокие мраморные стены, на окна, из которых лился яркий свет. На линию горизонта, разрезанную небоскребами.

Ей здесь не место.

Сколько бы её не переубеждала Лея. Сколько бы она сама не пыталась вбить это себе в голову. От правды не уйдешь. Её словно бы отделяла прозрачная стена. Окружающие могли смотреть, наблюдать и обсуждать, но не более того. В этот момент она начала понимать Люка Скайуокера и его желание скрыться на одинокой планете, где не было людей.

У неё же был сад. Если у входа в него ещё встречались парочки, искавшие уединения, то уже вскоре вокруг Рей не было ни души. Она остановила только когда шум сборища стих, а на смену ему пришёл тихий шелест листьев.

Рей не слишком грациозно опустилась на каменную скамейку и спрятала лицо в руках. Ей нужно было восстановить баланс внутри себя. По кусочкам собрать самообладание, которое так неожиданно рухнуло. Вот только сделать это было куда сложнее, чем просто осознать необходимость.

И тут она ощутила знакомую перемену в Силе. Одно бесконечно долгое мгновение, которое словно бы вырывалось из привычного течения времени, перед тем, как её одиночество будет нарушено.

Рей не шелохнулась. У неё попросту не было сил столкнуться лицом к лицу с Беном. И почему Сила выбирала именно те моменты, когда она была более всего уязвима, чтобы связать их?

— Знаешь, если бы скрыться от Уз Силы было так легко, я бы тоже воспользовался подобной тактикой, — саркастично заметил Кайло.

Рей никак не отреагировала. Она так устала от всего.

— Рей? — Кайло не смог скрыть беспокойства в своем голосе.

Послышался шелест ткани и его ладони легли ей на колени. Даже сквозь ткань платья и перчаток она чувствовала тепло его прикосновения.

— Рей, что случилось? — его голос потемнел и приобрёл опасные нотки.

Рей вздохнула, понимая, что Кайло не успокоится, пока она не ответит, и наконец посмотрела на него. Он стоял прямо перед ней, преклонив одно колено, из-за чего его лицо было на одном уровне с её. Рен выглядел встревоженным и злым. Словно он был готов схватить свой меч и красной молнией уничтожить всякого, кто вызвал его гнев. Ей бы испугаться этой Тьмы, которая волнами исходила от него, но Рей знает, что её он не тронет.

— Ну почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое, — она тяжело вздохнула, опустив взгляд на его руки. — Я просто устала.

Кайло окинул её долгим взглядом, словно бы впервые осознав, во что она одета, а затем поднялся со своего места и сел рядом с ней на скамейку.

— И сбегаешь с дипломатических приемов? Генерал Органа будет недовольна, — в его голосе не было издевки. Скорее, констатация факта.

— Я знаю. Лея делает всё для Сопротивления, — пробормотала Рей. — И мы стараемся следовать её примеру, но… — следующую фразу она отчеканила с неожиданной для себя силой эмоций: — Я ненавижу эти сборища. Для этих людей я словно экзотическая зверушка, на которую забавно поглазеть.

Рей резко отвернулась, чувствуя как злость и досада, когтями впиваются ей в сердце.

— Они должны видеть лицо, которое несёт надежду, — едва слышно произнесла она, зная, что Кайло всё равно поймёт. Не сложно было догадаться, кому принадлежали эти слова, сказанные перед прилётом на Чандрилу со знакомой мягкостью, но при этом не терпящие возражения.

— Генерал Органа всегда была и всегда останется в первую очередь политиком, — на удивление спокойно произнёс Кайло. — Цель в её глазах оправдывает средства.

Рей ничего не ответила. Но про себя она понимала, что Рен прав. Сопротивление, хоть и росло, но всё ещё отчаянно нуждалось в союзниках. И Лея знала, как их привлечь: показать идеальное видение Сопротивления и будущего, которое оно несёт. И ей с По досталась роль реального воплощения этого видения.

— Лея хочет сделать из меня идеального дипломата Сопротивления, — она покачала головой. — Рей — последний джедай, падаван Люка Скайуокера, — ещё недавно эти слова вызвали бы у неё радость и трепет, а теперь же отдавали лишь какой-то странной горечью. — Все делают вид, что понимают, но они не знают меня.

— Я знаю.

Рей взглянула на Кайло с внезапным осознанием. Если кто и правда понимал, что творилось внутри неё, так это он. Не важно, была ли тому причиной Сила, связавшая их столь крепко, или то, что он сам когда-то чувствовал себя изгоем среди самых близких. Она помнила одиночество, которое ощутила ещё тогда, на Старкиллере, когда в отчаянной попытке прогнать Кайло из своей головы нечаянно увидела его мысли. Чувство, которое зеркально отражало её собственные переживания. От которого она не избавилась до сих пор. И только рядом с Беном оно притуплялось.

— Что, даже не попытаешься возразить? — пошутил Кайло. Но Рей чувствовала скрывающееся за его словами опасение. Он боялся, что она снова вспылит, упрямо отказываясь признавать правду. Они оба были упрямы. Порой даже слишком. Но даже Рей не могла не признать: что-то изменилось между ними.

Вместо слов она потянулась к его лицу, едва ощутимо прикоснувшись к шраму. Кайло вздрогнул, словно бы от электрического разряда, а затем прильнул к её ладони, желая продлить ласку.

— Помнишь как в первый раз ты без раздумий выстрелила в меня? — хмыкнул Кайло. Перемена не ускользнула от них обоих. — Как всё поменялось.

— Но при этом осталось прежним, — грустно добавила она. Её рука скользнула вниз, накрыв ладонь Рена. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Рей…

— Не надо, — тихо попросила она. — Пожалуйста.

Кайло замер, словно бы ловя себя на полуслове, словно бы желая возразить. Но он что-то увидел на её лице. А возможно, что-то пробилось через её плотный ментальный щит, которым она окружила себя после Старкиллера. И он понял, что ещё никогда не был так близок, чтобы добиться своего. Чтобы притянуть её к себе и не отпускать.

Но пользоваться слабостями друг друга было не в их правилах.

Кайло лишь кивнул, поддавшись ей. И Рей, не думая ни о чём, притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Лёгкое прикосновение губ, говорившее больше слов.

Однажды. Возможно. Не сейчас.

Она отстранилась.

— Мне надо идти.

Она тонула в его глазах, не желая уходить.

— Иди, — кивнул Кайло. — Пока генерал не послала за тобой этого несносного пилота.

Рей лишь покачала головой и поднялась со скамейки. Она сделала несколько шагов прочь.

— Рей? — окликнул её Кайло. Она обернулась. Его тёмный силуэт словно пятно выделялся на фоне подсвеченного фонтана. — Не давай им погасить твой огонь. Они тебе не ровня, как бы им того ни хотелось.

Девушка помедлила, а затем благодарно кивнула. И, не проронив ни слова, пошла дальше, чувствуя как Кайло провожает её взглядом.

И правда, если кто и был ей ровней, то это мужчина, которого она оставила позади. Но которого надеялась снова увидеть вскоре.


End file.
